


The Great Loves of Dean Winchester

by Casismyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Love, Fluff, Multi, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casismyangel/pseuds/Casismyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Dean was a child he has known what true love is. But its not until he meets a certain angel that his whole view of what love is suddenly changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short story - if you want me to expand let me know. THIS STORY IS SO FAR UNFINISHED. IM STILL WORKING OUT THE KINKS.

The first time Dean Winchester fell in love he wasn't even 1 day old. He looked into the topaz blue eyes of his mother, saw her mouth turned up into the biggest smile he would ever see on her face and she had so much love in her expression that Dean knew she was the only woman he would ever truly love. He was right. She was soft and warm and smelled like apple pie. Her hair was golden and cascaded around her face and neck like a waterfall.

All he cared about in those first few minutes after birth, was making it so she was always happy. He didn't know then that it was impossible for him to succeed.


	2. Chapter 2

The second time Dean Winchester fell in love he was 4 years old. His mum had gone to hospital to get a baby. He was going to be a big brother. He was so happy, excited, nervous and reluctant to share his toys.

He had been left with a neighbor while his parents were away. Her house smelled like old books and stale coffee. She was an 83 year old widow, who enjoyed gardening and complaining about the weather. Even today Dean couldn't remember her name. He never cared to learn it.

7 hours after his dad dropped him off at the smelly old ladies house, he heard a loud "beep beep" from outside and looked out the window. There was his dad in the beautiful impala that would someday be his. He ran outside with a huge smile on his youthful face.

"IS HE HERE DAD? HAS HE BEEN BORN?"

"Yes Dean, you're a big brother now. Would you like to meet him?" John said, noticing how Dean was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet impatiently.  
Dean couldn't even speak he was so excited, so he just nodded vigorously and jumped into the back seat of the car. The seats were comfortable, supple leather and within minutes they were setting off towards the hospital.

When they finally arrived after what felt like hours to Dean, they parked the car and rushed in through the hospital entrance. Everything was clinical, white, cold, dead. Dean hated the place. He had only been once before when a family friend of his mother was hurt on a hunting trip. He had hated it then and he hated it now. But slightly less, because this time when they left he would have a brother. A best friend, a confidant, a soul mate.

John and Dean walked hand in hand down the busy halls, there were lots of doctors and nurses wandering around with stethoscopes around their necks and clip boards in their hands. They stopped at a door that had a hastily written sign on it stating that this was "Room 602" and was occupied by "Mrs M Winchester".  
Dean was overcome with a terrible sickening feeling his stomach. He didn't know what lay beyond that door. Would the baby love him? Would the baby even like him? He was terrified of the rejection, but he forced himself to push open the door and walk in.

In the room Dean saw more of the same white, clinical decor that was in the halls and throughout the hospital. His mum was lay in a bed, covered with blankets and wearing her hair up in a messy bun. Dean thought she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were bright and clear, she had a huge smile on her face and even though her hair was in disarray it looked clean and full.

Then he noticed out of the corner of his eye a crib at the side of the bed. Something pink was squirming inside it.

Mary saw that Dean was wary of meeting the baby so she said "Why don't you go and say hello to him Dean?" and offered him a loving grin, one that spread to her entire face.

Dean looked at his mum and calm washed over him. He walked over to the crib and bent over it to get a closer look. Instantly, within half a second of seeing this chubby, pink, perfect bundle he fell in love. He was the cutest thing Dean had ever seen! He knew right then that he would do everything in his power to protect this human being. The feeling was so strong that nothing would ever be as important to him.

The baby gurgled and stared at Dean as if in greeting. Clenching his tiny fists and kicking his legs.

Dean put his hand in the crib and clasped the baby's hand in his.

"Hello Sammy, I'm your big brother Dean."


End file.
